Dark Zone
by Axiom Belladonna
Summary: This story follows John the son of Axiom twenty years after the Battle of Beacon and his epic struggle to find his own destiny and to protect the world yet again from the forces of grim but there is a deep secret that lies in the region known as the Dark Zone with his friends and Family they will stand to face this threat or Darkness will takeover. Continuation of Dark into light
1. Reunion

RWBY - Dark Zone

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

**THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY I WROTE PREVIOUSLY DARK INTO LIGHT IT TAKES PLACE 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE BUT THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE SON OF AXIOM NAMED JOHN THIS IS HIS STORY.**

Chapter One: Reunion

_TWENTY YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF BEACON_

I am looking out side the window of our car and look up at the clouds getting lost in my thoughts as I wonder how my first day is going to be here at Beacon, dad keeps telling me about battle that happened there almost 20 years ago and how me and Jenna going here would give us a sorta of spot light which would be cool, but I am not one to take the attention, I still look back at the history and, according to dad the grim forces out numbered them 10 to 1 thousands against hundreds, the battle would have certainly gone to the grim forces if it wasn't for the armies of the four kingdoms. All of the sudden my thoughts cut short when Jenna hits my shoulder.

He bro are you alive over there?

Yeah sorry I was thinking about how our first day will go today, I say

I wouldn't sweat it to much John everything is going to be okay she says, but either way I could sense hesitation in her voice… she wasn't to sure either and I couldn't shake this feeling that something's not right but I shake it off when dad starts to talk to me about having everything ready.

John are you listening to me?

huh sorry dad, I turn to look at him and he smiles.

You know since you were young you have always had your head in clouds, but today is a day that you need to keep yourself focused and remember you can't be afraid to destroy to get to the artifacts that professor Ozpin has laid out for y'all. Dad you did even take the initiation test? How do you know what to expect? Your mother told me all about it and how its a very dangerous test your aunt Ruby was almost killed by a deathstalker, if it wasn't for Weiss that is, she told me all about how the first person you see if your partner for the rest of your time at the school. Who was your partner dad I heard Jenna say. That doesn't matter all you need to know is my partner died in the battle of Beacon. I could hear the sadness in his voice and I could tell there was something more to that story than he is telling us but before I get a chance to say anything he speaks again.

Your cousins Summer and Leon will also be attending if you see them yall should catch up cause knowing who you will work well with is key to forming partners. That thought brought an idea to my head Leon and I were childhood friends even though we are cousins he and I always hangout and promised that this day we would be on the same team, I know my sister and I are a good fighting team as well maybe if we are lucky we will all be on the same team. Then I see we have arrived at the Airship station that will take us to Beacon, I then gathered my dads old swords that he used when he first came to this school and hoisted them on my back and gathered my belonging, Jenna grabs her power bow and swings it around her back with the rest of there stuff and we both make our way to the driver side window to see dad.

He actually gets out of the car and make his way and pulls both of us into a hug and then whispers into our ears.

Fight with a pure heart and never forsake each other, fight as one and always remember we are always together in our hearts, he pulls away and a lone tear trickles down his face and gives us a warm smile and then gets back in the car. I know your mother wouldn't want to have missed this moment but she was assigned to a special mission, but we will come to visit you both when we get chance okay. We both nod and then we make our way onto the takeoff zone where each airship is designated with a number to show its location and destination, after Jenna and I pulled out our tickets to fine our airship we hear our names being called out from the crowd.

JENNA ! JOHN!

We both turned to see our cousin Summer running towards us, and as we look at her nothing sure has changed, she is still wearing her bold bright white cloak and bright whit- okay just get that she wears a lot of white just think of Ruby's outfit but just white, and she is much more energetic and very sweet but don't underestimate her she can fight she also inherited her mom's old scythe and detailed red and white…. white of course being the primary color and red secondary. She comes to us and squeeze us both into a huge hug, I can feel my bones starting to crack and until she lets go and we both catch our breathe. Hey Summer I say giving her a smile, even thought its been a few years since I have seen her she really hasn't change but she did get taller and has rosy cheeks like her mom did. The then just caught up and talked until it was time to leave to head out to beacon. Then Summer mention she found out what her aura was, she inherited Ruby's speed and the fact she can leave behind rose buds but white instead of red, and she also has the ability to control things with her mind, which was freaking cool, Jenna found out her aura a few days ago she has the ability of controlling the wind and as for me…. Yeah I don't know what I can do yet, hopefully when I get to beacon I will find out. Then out of no where an airship that was taking off explodes and is engulfed in flames and falls to landing pad and hits a few other airships and hits a few people killing them instantly and some are on fire frantically running for there lives and then another explosion from the down ship sends us flying onto our backs.

I get up with a painful ringing in my hears and then I see a figure emerge from the airship he was a large figure in shinny grey and navy blue color and holding a bizarre weapon in his hand it was long, Staff with a glowing blue blade at the end and his helmet was more smooth and has a double barrel gun on his wrist.

Could this figure be a part of the radical human group who sided with the forces of grim during the battle of Beacon, but his figure doesn't match the description of them, this soldier is large but not very bulky and was wearing a long black cape and had whats look like book and a skull with a sword going through the back on its shoulder and has enscriptures on its chest. I finally get up and help Jenna and Summer get up as well they are in shock at whats going on and then I see airship security making there way through the frantic crowd and make there way to the figure. I tell Jenna to get Summer out of here, and then I make my way to get a better look at the figure and then I see him rise his hand.

You have all lived through the time of peace and now it is time for us to take back the world, the time of human rule has ended and the time of Grim has come! With that he slams his spear into the ground and sends a shockwave that knocks the security guards off there feet and then he moves with quick swift movements killing all of them with ease and then he starts to make his retreat.

I can't let him escape… not after what he has done, then I act.

HEY! The figure hears me and turns slowly a deep blue radiating from his visor eyes and then raises his weapon, I then pull mine out and get into a stance with the reversal grip. I must commend you on making a stand against me but, you won't defeat me and you will die if you continue this path, so you aren't worth my time, he then turns away from me and then…. I lower my weapons and then he turns to me when he reaches the end of the landing pad and then speaks again..

We will see each other again and then he drops from the pad. You made the right choice John, I turn to see Leon standing behind me with his weapon ready and then hoisted it and makes his way to me. He would have certainly killed you, I look at him and know he was right this soldier was very skilled and powerful to withstand an explosion and plummet almost 700 feet from the air and kill 15 armed security members. I already bumped into Summer and Jenna they are safe and waiting for us we should go. He looks at me and notices me shaking and my pale face. John you did good, but we need to go Jenna and Summer we need to make sure that its safe. I nod and then we both head out to where they are holding out at with the authorities waiting outside and the Vale military securing the area to make sure there weren't anymore of them.

Jenna comes running up to me and hugs me.

JOHN DONT EVER DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID AGAIN… I can see tears coming down her eyes and summer comes to me and hugs me tightly and I speak, I am sorry Jenna I really don't know what I was thinking but, I didn't fight him he got away…. but he did the right thing I hear Leon say and he then pulls me into a bro hug and smiles at me I can help but smile back and then he looks up in shock and then I turn to see what he saw and it was my aunt…. aunt Blake and Ruby coming towards us in a hustle.

Tears in there eyes but a big smile to see us alive and okay.


	2. Mysterious Disappearance

RWBY - Dark Zone

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

**THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY I WROTE PREVIOUSLY DARK INTO LIGHT IT TAKES PLACE 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE BUT THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE SON OF AXIOM NAMED JOHN THIS IS HIS STORY.**

Chapter Two: Mysterious Disappearance

LEON! JENNA! JOHN! are you kids okay!. I can see the worry in her eyes as she embraced us all and then Ruby came by and squeezed us even harder than Blake did. What the hell happened here I hear Ruby ask us. Well you see- Jenna started then I jumped in. There was some kind of soldier that brought down an airship that crashed into the landing pad and it killed several people then the figure rose and killed the airship security guards like they were nothing he just then turned his back and then… I looked at Leon and then continued I was going to engage him but I-I was back down and then he jumped off the side of the air pad…. the fall alone should have killed him but I don't think he died from it. Blake looked at me.. they all looked at me and they sorta froze then Ruby asked what did the figure look like?

I looked at her and spoke, He was a large heavy armored individual he wielded a large staff with a large sword at the end and had enscriptures on his chest and his armor was grey and blue. So he didn't wear red bulky armor? said Blake, No he didn't but did deliver a warning to us, he was saying something about the world being plummet into the darkness, but I do believe that this man was apart of the radical group that attacked Beacon all those years ago? They all look at me and I could see doubt in there eyes and then Blake speaks. John, your father destroyed all the soldiers who fought in the great battle, and I killed there leader there is no way that they could have recovered so quickly from that and the soldier you are mentioning sounds like he was a very skilled individual. There is no doubt that he was trying send a message but…. why attack an airship landing pad, what could he have accomplished from attacking it, Blake said. I look at her and I know there has to be a connection between this man and the blood ravens.

Well now that all the excitement its over with lets get you four to beacon its pretty obvious that you missed initiation so we will have to see what professor Ozpin wants to do with you all. Jenna, John, Summer the three of you will ride with us to the Beacon we get into the car and I was thinking to myself how are we suppose to get there in a car? As if she heard me the car morphed into a small airship that much more faster and maneuverable and in a few short minutes we reached the gates of Beacon and to our awareness there was a figure waiting for us at the cliff entrance near the main gate and at the edge of the cliff was a statue with my family on it, dad, mom, Blake, Ruby, and Weiss and as we got closer the figure was coming more and more into view he was standing straight and sipping on his cup and it looks like…. coffee? Its like 2 in the after noon and he is still drinking coffee then the airship lands and then we all get out and make our way towards professor Ozpin. He looks at us and raises and eyebrow you are all late, he says and then Blake and Ruby make there way to him and then Blake speaks. We are very sorry professor Ozpin there was an incident at the air pad and delays were made. I didn't think you would wait for just four students professor, I hear Ruby say, well there are more I was expecting but they haven't arrived yet as well… its quite strange the last batch of students compiled of 50 plus students, but all airships should have been here hours ago, but the news I am hearing now, I fear for the worst, did you happen to see what happened? I came forward and told him about the figure and what he looked like and he to gave a frozen state and then spoke again. Well I do believe that the was the ship caring our students… there was a long pause and then he spoke again, well since all teams have already been paired you four will be put into a team and your team will be called team SLJJ (SLY) and your dorms will be in room 314. Hey thats our old room I hear Ruby say with a high pitch cheer and then goes and hugs Ozpin and by this face he didn't like to be touch but then he smiles and she lets go of him.

Alright kids go ahead and get settled in, John, Jenna I will stop by your dad's place to tell him about what happened, he is going to want to know. We both look at her and nod then we go and give her a hug, Jenna goes first and then I do but she whispers something in my ear.

It was brave of you to stand up to the figure and you did make the right choice letting him go she then give me a warm smile and then taps my chin a few times and then she makes her way back to the ship with Ruby and then they take off and we are left with Ozpin and he takes another sip of his coffee and then speaks.

Your family is known very well here and we aren't expecting any less from y'all class start tomorrow morning so go and get yourself situated and enjoy your time here at this pristine academy. He then turns and walks away so then the four of us make our way to the dorm and start to unpack. We arranged the room like my mother and her team did bunk beds style, Leon and I are sharing one side and Jenna and Summer are taking the other side. We setup the walls with decorations Summer and Jenna adding paintings, posters and Summer painting on the walls making flowers and birds and a bright yellow sun on the top left corner and Leon and I dress our weapons on racks we made out of spare parts and then I play a family picture of all of us on the dresser next my bed and take off the necklace that dad gave me and opened it to see all of them my mother, father and my sister, but instead I place it back on my neck and then we all decide to rest and relax because after this whole ordeal some relax time was something we all could use

_BACK AT AXIOM'S HOUSE BLAKE AND RUDY AND NOW WEISS HAVE JUST ARRIVED. ( this is Axiom speaking now)_

I am aware that her mission is top secret but you owe me on Captain and I am calling it in now, she is my wife and I want to know there location and what her condition is? Aye laddie alright listen close she was assigned with the 183rd Arc Ranger battalion to investigate the…. he pauses and then finished, the dark zone. My heart sunk at what he said, but no one has returned from the dark zone why send her now? We believe that it might be where the force's of grim originated from she was going as recon unit, but we lost contact with her a few days ago. Well are you going to send help or investigate? I am afraid not my friend they deemed it to risky to send another battalion so we are going to have to wait for them to make there next move.

WHAT ABOUT MY WIFE!

I am sorry Axiom, but there isn't anything more we can do at this point, but I will keep you up to date…. by the time that happens I will be digging her grave. I then cut off the power to the commlink and sat down on the bed my hands embracing my face and tears flowing down sadness filled my heart… the fact of losing the love of my life and my kids being motherless then my thoughts cut short at the a ring at my buzzer. I get up and move towards it and click the button, "who is it" it say and I hear the serious but yet lightning voice of my sister, Hey bro I am here with Ruby and Weiss can we come in we need to talk. Blake? and the rest of team RWBY here? This is kinda strange, but I open the door and they all come in and give me a hug and then we all go into the kitchen and I make some coffee and pass them off to them, and I still remember what each of them want it make me chuckle a bit. Blake two sugars no cream, Ruby light cream and five sugars, and Weiss two sugars and heavy cream. As for me well Blake and I seem to have the same taste so I just did the same for myself. After a few sips Blake tells me about what happened at the landing pad, Axiom there was an incident at the landing pad, it would see a human radical brought down a airship that was caring students to beacon… what she said hit me like a brick wall. JOHN! JENNA! Don't worry they are okay all of them are okay they didn't get to the ship on time when it was brought down but this soldier alone killed over 30 armed security guards and he wore a similar armor type that the Blood Ravens wore as well but he had enscriptures and had shinny grey and blue amor and a staff with a sword at the edge of the hilt.

There was no way that the Blood ravens could have recovered so quickly and with there leader dead they would have to rebuild there army and for the size we faced it took them hundreds of years to accomplish this. As I ponder this I could sense there eyes on me and then finally someone asked the question I was most dreading. Where is Yang? I hear Ruby finally ask. I look at them all and my eyes start to glisten and then I finally gather the strength to tell them. I contacted her officer in charge and he told me that she and and the special Advance Recon Commandos took the mission to investigate the….

Dark Zone…

They look at me in awe, and I just found out now that they lost contact with her and commandos a few days ago and now they are fearing the worst they are deeming to risky to send in a rescuer party…

WHAT THE FUCK… I hear the once sweet and gental tiny girl. RUBY I hear Weiss say, How could they just leave her behind like she was nothing I am going to ahhhh. Calm down Ruby I say I am going to go for her so in the mean time if I don't return Blake I know its a lot to ask, but I need you to take care Jenna and John while am away.

NO… We all look at her and she speaks again. I am afraid I can't do that cause I am coming with you, No I can't let you do that I say, Axiom I am 37 years old you can't tell me what to do anymore, this is my decision and I am coming with you. So am I hear Ruby say I turn to face her, she is my sister and I am not going to leave her behind… she would do the same for me if I were lost. I am coming to I hear Weiss say once a team always a team. I look at them and smile, so after it was done with discussing we gathered out armor and weapons and we decided to use Blake's airship we got on board and we were off to the Dark Zone…

I fear what we may find in the Zone, is Yang alive…. is she dead…. or is something worst lurking in the Zone that was never touched by light I look at my family and wonder is this the end…..then I think about Jenna, John, Summer, Leon, and I pray that our sacrifice will at least keep them safe…

I can only pray….


	3. Capture

RWBY - Dark Zone

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

**THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY I WROTE PREVIOUSLY DARK INTO LIGHT IT TAKES PLACE 20 YEARS IN THE FUTURE BUT THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE SON OF AXIOM NAMED JOHN THIS IS HIS STORY. AS I AM WRITING THIS I SHOULD LET ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT I AM INCORPORATING ALOT FROM DIFFERENT THINGS…. (MAINLY RWBY, WARHAMMER 40K, AND STAR WARS BUT THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE FROM RWBY ITS SELF WITH A FEW OF MY OWN.**

Chapter Three: Capture

_THREE HOURS AFTER LEAVING IN THE AIRSHIP (AXIOM'S POINT OF VIEW)_

I look out the window of the small combat airship and I can see the sky darkening and I could feel the tension in the hull from my family as I can see I am not the only one feeling it…. cold and an evil presents. We soon enter deeper into the darkness and we decent lower to avoid the lightning strikes and then the ground became clear. Everything was dead… the ground was brown and no signs of life…. then I speak." It looks like the sun has never even touch this part of the world" I agree I hear Weiss say in the co pilot side of the airship, and I can see tears flowing down Ruby's eyes I then move to hear and give her a hug. "I know I know, but hey Yang is a fighter she can handle herself and I know she is alive" she looks at me and gives me a weak smile and then the ship starts to rumble a bit as we prepare to land. I hear the rear engines face downward to make the landing smooth and then we finally hit the ground and we all gather towards the back end of ship and then Blake hits the drop pad and then the back hits the ground and then we all look around and the smell of the place reminds me so much of the battle of Beacon. The smell of gunfire, blood, and death, we then take our first step on to this forbidden ground and then Weiss activates a tracking locater to find any trace of Yang or the ARC's she starts to move in circles when she gets a bing. We all look and then head in the direction of the signal.

We all search around our area as we are walking towards the area and then I couldn't shake this feeling of being…. watched. I then I hear Blake make her way towards me in the front, I know you sense it to Axiom, she says. Yeah I do, lets keep moving forward and find Yang and get the hell out of here. She nods at me and remake our way over a ridge and then we see it…. and I speak…

Well it looks like we found out what happened to the ARC's

We all look down see the dismembered bodies of the soldiers and brown ground covered in blood, I look and observe what happened. We then walk down the hill and then I notice they setup at base camp here they had to have been here awhile to set this up. We carefully step over the bodies, our feet squishing as we step on the blood of the fallen soldiers. We need to spread out we need to see if we can find any clues I say, they all nod and agree and then we move in to two groups Blake and I will go right Weiss and Ruby you two take the left they nod and we move. We then make our ways when we decided to check out a command center. It was covered in bullet holes and we entered it. As we are walking through the red stains on the ground I walked over to the command recording feed and activated it and there I saw Yang's face half bruised and blood falling from her forehead and she is speaking

" THIS IS YANG XIAO LONG COMMANDER OF THE 183RD ARC RANGER BATTALION WE HAVE COME UNDER ATTACK BY ANOTHER GROUP OF HUMAN TRAITORS CALLED THE GREY KNIGHTS THEY HAVE OUTNUMBERED US THEY WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO COMES I PLEA TO ANYONE WHO SEE'S THIS TRANSMISSION DONT COME HERE USE THE ORION…. WE ARE ALL DEAD HERE….." after that it goes blank but, i could see the sorrow in her eyes as they turned grey and then I was over come by emotions, sadness, angry, rage, despair…. Blake puts her hand on my back and turns me around and embraces me and starts to cry at the sight she saw as well it takes me a little bit but I then hug her back and then we look at each other and decide to make it out of the center and we soon see Weiss and Ruby and they are making there way to us and say that they didn't find anything. They look at us and right before I speak I sense a great disturbance and I look to the right and see a lone figure in hulking armor dressed in blue and grey and his armor is shinning sensing what I was seeing they all turned to see the same figure. Then we see more of them start to appear behind the figure all of them wearing the same type of armor. He and the rest of the soldiers behind them made there way forward towards us and it was an never ending sight of grey and blue for there was no end and there leader was then four feet from me and makes his way toward me until he is about a foot away he stood about a foot taller than me and began to speak.

Well look at we have here another batch of outsiders come to our humble home, he looks at each of us; scanning us; watching us, waiting for us to make the first move. Then he speaks again, What are the four of you doing in my domain. We are just looking for my wife she is tall, blond, catches fire when she gets mad? Ahh yes I know the girl she did quite a bit of damage to us she alone killed about 500 of my soldiers which was unexpected, but in the end she was captured he then motions his hand two of his soldiers come forward and are holding her in there hands. I startle forward and I feel a couple of arms grip my arms holding me back tears flowing down my eyes. She then looks up and see's us and gives us a weak smile. I could see the scars and cuts on her face and the weakness in her eyes then my eyes catch the cold blue glow from the solders eye visors he then speaks again. Now listen here you will leave my domain before all of you will die here, I am not leaving with out my wife, you can't have here we have other plans for this one I then feel the grip on my arms release and I look at them and they all nod at me. The only way we are going to get her out of here is to fight our way.

I then motion Blake and then in an instant she lashed at the soldier who was speaking and in a flash she stuck him in all of our disbelieve we see her blade stopped cold by the commanders hand I then seized the moment and sliced the two soldiers who were holding Yang and killed them I grabbed her and Ruby shoots a few high power rounds at him sending him flying. I then make my way towards my team when I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and I drop Yang right at the feet of Weiss who quickly grabs her. I turn to see the commander standing behind me with his long spear sword in my shoulder blood dripping from wound onto my armor, I then elbow his head and he pulls the sword from my shoulder and I then grab both of my swords and we clash swing after swing. I then double kick him and he stubbles down I then run towards them yelling "RUN GET TO THE SHIP NOW!" they care yang and I follow behind them and soon after a while of running the airship is in sight and we then remotely activate the landing pad and then I hear a familiar whistling sound and I stop and look up to see a plasma bolt coming down towards the airship. My eyes widen as I yell at Weiss to stop she then sees what I see and then the airship explodes, the shock wave sends us all on our backs. I recover the pain in my shoulder intensifying as I then get to my feet and see my teammates still knocked out I then turn to see an entire wave of soldiers coming towards us I have to stop them somehow. I then decide to show them my true power. I close my eyes and the a blue aria forms around me and then the blue solid wings sprout behind me and my eyes then engulfed into blue and then I move my hands in a quick monition creating different hand signals everything time until it was complete and then I lower my hand and the energy that once flowed around me went o my hand and the energy turned into lighting that flowed to the ground and then the energy in my hand finished loading and then I ran as fast as I could dragging my arm across the ground right when I reach about 20 feet I unleash the energy into a massive beam that reaches it target and then a spiral of energy flows and then silence… then the explosion the shockwave sends me flying. I smash several rocks behind me before hitting the base of the hill when my vision goes blank and then the images of John and Jenna enter my mind….

I am sorry I couldn't save your mother…. my eyes close and darkness fills the gap…..


End file.
